Together
by briloveMorgan1
Summary: The rangers are facing a monster named DRIXTOR that sends Jason and Kim to another dimension. What will Jason and Kim realize about each other while there? Can the other rangers bring them back?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own the power rangers.**

**Chapter 1**

Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly are all sitting at bar at the Ernie's youth center and juice bar drinking smoothies and talking.

"The algebra test in Ms. Applebee's class today was particularly difficult," Billy said to his friends.

"Yeah it was insane, "Zack replied taking a big sip of his strawberry smoothie, "I'm glad it's the weekend The Zack Man is ready to cut loose". He gained a laughs from all of his friends.

"Me too", Kimberly said excited, "we should chase a movie later".

"Yeah I heard…..," Jason started but was cut off by the sound of his communicator going off. The teens got up and went into the empty hallway were they all huddled around Jason to hear Zordon.

"We read you Zordon," Jason said into his communicator.

"Rangers report to the Command Center immediately," Zordon said with urgency in his voice.

"We're on the way Zordon," Jason said just before he and the rest of the rangers teleported to the command center. All of rangers loved saving the world but sometimes they just want to be teenagers go to the movies, the mall, and going on dates without being interrupted by Rita and her monsters.

"What's going on Zordon," Trini said just after they arrived.

"Ayi yi yi yi rangers Rita has created a horrible monster," Alpha said.

"Rangers observe the viewing global," Zordon said as all of the rangers turned to see a monster that was 6 feet tall, his body was covered with scales, his feet and hands were long claws, and he wore a black hooded cape similar to the grim reaper so you could see his face, "this is her new monster DRIXTOR his claws are extreme sharp and his has the power to teleport".

"Man that is one creepy looking monster," Zack said as he looked at DRIXTOR in the viewing global.

"Yeah he looking tough," Trini replied with a little concern in her voice.

"Yes he is Trini," Zordon continued, "DRIXTOR also has the ability to send people into a different dimension with his crystal eyes. You will need to locate his weak spot in and use your weapons together order to defeat him."

Meanwhile on the moon.

"FINSTER," Rita yelled, "are you sure DRIXTOR will defeat those annoying power rangers."

"Yes my queen he is big, tough and scary the power rangers will be left helpless," Finster replied happy that Rita was pleased.

"Good," she said with an evil smile as walked over to DRIXTOR, "remember the plan DRIXTOR zap the red rangers with eyes and send him into a different dimension where he will be destroyed by my VANTERODs. Then the rangers won't be able to use them together to defeat you leaving helpless then destroy them and earth."

"Yes my queen the earth will be your," DRIXTOR said as Rita used her magic wand to send him and a team of putties to earth.

Back at the command center.

Suddenly the alarm goes off.

"Ayi yi yi yi DRIXTOR and the putties are at Angel Grove Park," Alpha yelled.

"POWER RANGERS GO AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME."

"MASTODON."

"TRICERATOPS."

"PTERODACTYL".

"SADER-TOOTHED TIGER."

"TYRANNOSAURUS."

The rangers morphed and teleported to Angel Grove Park.

"Ah, ranger I see you came to play," DRIXTOR said as the rangers arrived at the park.

"No we came to stop you and Rita," Jason said.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening putties attack, DRIXTOR yelled.

The putties and four of the rangers began to fight while Jason went after the DRIXTOR with his blade blaster trying to fight him to the best of his abilities but it had no effect on him. The rest of the rangers rushed over to help him once they finished with the putties but they had no luck. This was the toughest monster the rangers ever faced they tried everything but DRIXTOR was still standing.

"Oh man this thing is tough," Zack said out of breath, "nothing is working you guys we need a new plan."

"I know, what should we do," Kim said with a little fear in her voice.

"Remember what Zordon said we have to located his weak spot and use our weapons together to defeat him," Billy said.

"Okay ," Jason said going back on the attack only to be met by DRIXTOR's extremely sharp claws slashing him across his chest and sending him flying 3 feet across the park.

"JASON," Kim screamed as she ran over to check on her friend but just as she got to him DRIXTOR turned to them removing his hood exposing an alligator like head two large red crystal eyes that zapped both of them sending them into a another dimension.

"Goodbye Rangers," DRIXTOR said smiling and putting his hood on his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," the two rangers screamed as they were transported. They landed demorphed in a dark desert with mountains; weird shaped cactus, dead trees with no leaves, no sand just cracked dried dirt, and fog.

"Where are we? How did we get here?" Kim asked looking around and grabbing Jason's arm for security.

"I don't know," Jason replied putting his communicator to his face, "Zordon we have a trouble….Zordon…Alpha…..anyone." No one responded.

"Oh no," Kim said then began to feel around her belt for her morpher which was gone, "I can't find my morpher."

"Me either," Jason said after he felt around for his which was also gone.

"I do we do," she said terrified that she and Jason were alone in this strange place.

"I don't know but for now let's just figure out what this place is," he said.

They started walking around the desert wasteland looking for any sign of where they were. Kim was still holding on to Jason's arm but her grip was tighter now. The entire time they walked felt like they were not alone. After about 15 minutes they decided to take a break to sit on rock.

"This place is creepy," Kim said.

"Yeah let's try to figure out a way to get out or contact Zordon," Jason said pushing buttons on his communicator but getting no response.

"Hey do you feel like something is watching us," Kim said looking around.

"Yeah maybe….," Jason was stopped mid sentence by the sight of something flying fast toward them, "LOOK OUT," he said grabbing her and ducking behind the rock.

"What was that," Kim asked.

"I don't know," Jason replied.

They look up from the from the rock to see a black bird the size of a hawk with razor sharp claws, teeth like a shark, and blood red eyes. This creature was a VANTEROD one of Rita's creations. The VANTEROD stared at them for second and then let out a loud horrifying shriek three more VANTERODs swooped down to attack them.

"RUN", Jason yelled. The two rangers ran as fast as they could with the VANTERODs in hot pursuit. Every few seconds they had to dodge a VANTEROD that would dive bomb them. Suddenly Jason heard Kim scream he looked next to him and realized Kim wasn't there. He around and saw a VANTEROD tackling her to the ground. Jason immediately ran back to save her. Jason had a protective instinct for people, that was heighted for his friends and family but it was especially heighted for Kim. Every since he met her he felt like his had to protect her.

Jason kicked the monster that was attacking Kim knocking it back 2 feet. Jason helped Kim to her feet checking to see if she was hurt. The attack ripped her shirt, and messed up her hair but other than that she was okay.

"Are you okay," he asked double checking.

"Yeah," she replied. Kim was happy to have Jason there to protect her. She knew he would always be there to save her. Kim turned around to see the monster that attacked let out an evil shriek. At least ten more VANTERODS appeared and began to go after Jason.

"Kim run," Jason yelled to Kim as the monster descended on him. Kim started to run but looked back to see the monsters scratching and biting him. Jason was bleeding very badly and could fight them. Kim couldn't let them continue hurting him she looked around to find something to fight them out with. She saw a branch from one the dead trees had fallen. She broke off a medium sized stick and ran to Jason.

"Get away from him," she yelled as she swung the stick at them. She hit several them sending fly away to regroup. After all the monsters Kim kneeled down next to Jason and almost cried at what she saw. Jason's shirt was ripped, he's arms, face, and chest scratches and bite marks that were bleeding heavily. Kim knew she had to get to safe place before the monsters decided to back. She looked around and saw a cave she help Jason to his feet and led him to the cave.

She sat him on the ground of the cave and started to examine his wounds. Kim ripped some of pieces of her skirt to use as bandages it was something she remembered from being a wilderness scout. Kim was a very caring person she was always helping people, the environment, or the town, but when it came to Jason she felt that she had to take care of him.

"Thanks Kim," Jason said as Kim was bandaging his arm.

"No problem," Kim replied to him as she finished up, "we have always taken care of each other every since we met in the first grade."

"Yeah that's true," he said with a chuckle remembering the moment he met her, "remember when Skull was chasing around the playground trying to kiss you."

_Kim started laugh as she remembered now they met. They were on the playground at recess Kim was playing Miss Mary Mack with Trini when Bulk and Skull walked up to them. _

"_Hey girls how about a kiss," Bulk said. Kim and Trini stopped their game to look at them. _

"_Leave us alone guys," Kim said rolling her eyes._

"_Oh come on Kimmy just a little kiss," Skull said trying to kiss Kim on the cheek but dodge it._

"_Gross get away from me," she said running away but Skull ran after her._

"_Leave me alone," she yelled as she ran away._

_Jason, Zack, and Billy were playing four squares with their friend Adam. When Kim ran passed them with Skull not far behind. They stopped in the medium of the game to see what was going on._

"_Leave her alone Skull," Jason said._

_Skull stopped in tracks and turned around to look at Jason. Just then Bulk ran to Skull's side._

"_Make us," Bulk said._

"_Yeah make us," Skull repeated._

"_Maybe I will," Jason said._

"_Oh yeah get him," Bulk said as he and Skull lunged at Jason. Jason stepped to the side and dodged them causing Bulk and Skull to fall on the ground. Everyone around laughed. Bulk was angry he picked up the four square ball and threw it at Jason hitting him in the face. Bulk and Skull started laughing but just then there teacher Mr. Wilson walked up to them. _

"_Bulk and Skull you boys are always into something go to the principal's office now," Mr. Wilson said checking on Jason who had a bloody nose. Bulk and Skull walked to the principal's office._

"_Will someone walk Jason to the nurse's office please?"_

"_I will Mr. Wilson," Kim volunteered. She took Jason's hand and started to lead him to nurse. On their way Kim stopped at the bathroom and got Jason a paper towel for his nose._

"_Thanks," Kim said handing him the napkin. _

"_You're welcome," he said taking it and wiping his nose._

_Kim and Jason were in the same class but never really talked to each other. She thought he was cute but she was too scared to talk to him. After what he did today Kim had a full blown crush on him._

_Kim and Jason finally reached the nurse's office. As Jason was walking into the office Kim stopped him._

"_Hey my friend Trini and I are going to the park after school. Do you and your friend want to come with us?"_

"_Sure that sounds fun". _

"_Okay see you later."_

_Jason waved back to her as she walked to the playground. Jason thought Kim was extreme cute but didn't want his friends to tease him so he didn't say anything. He also thought she was nice because she was always volunteering to help. I guess you can say that Jason was smitten with her. After watching Kim walk back for a while her walked into the office. After school Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy and Zack all played in the park and that day they all became best friends._

Kim thought about the feelings she had Jason back then and realized that she still had strong feeling for him. Actually she always knew the feeling she had for him but she didn't want to mess their friendship so she kept it to herself. Kim looked around at their surrounding and realized something else they didn't when or if they would leave this place, so she decide to tell Jason how she felt.

"Jason um I…..," Kim started but Jason cut her off.

"Kim I remember that day and I remember that was the day we all became friends. Well not just friend but best friends," Jason started. Kim started to feel like Jason just thought of her as nothing more than a friend but the next thing he said change that.

"Another thing I remember is that I always thought you were the prettiest, smartest, and nicest girl I have ever met. I guess what I am trying to say is I've had a crush on since that day."

"I feel the same way," Kim said with huge smile on her face. Hearing her say that make him the smile one on the biggest smiles in his life.

"Really?"

"Yes I thought you were strong, kind, and handsome, but It would mess up their friendship and I didn't know you felt the same way."

"Well I do."

Jason and Kim sat looking at each and smiling, but there was one more thing they both wanted to. In that moment Jason and Kim kissed for the first time the kiss was long and passionate. The two made out for while then Kim sat between Jason legs with his arms wrapped around her. They sat like that for what seemed forever and then they felt that cave start to shake Jason held Kim tighter.

"Jason what's going on?"

"I don't know but hold on."

Suddenly the ranger saw a flash of red and pink light teleporting them to the command center.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Jason and Kim," Trini yelled as ran to spot were her two friends vanished from. Trini looked around the spot for a second before it sunk in they were gone.

Zack and Billy watched Trini as angry started to set into their hearts.

"What did you with them," Billy yelled at DRIXTOR pointing at him.

"Awwww the poor little rangers can't function without red ranger," DRIXTOR said laughing at them, "you rangers are pathetic."

"We'll see who's pathetic," Zack yelled as he went after DRIXTOR with his power axe. Zack was already angry because Jason his best friend since pre- school and Kim his best friend since first grade were missing but he was pushed out the edge by the monster teasing them. Zack leaped high in the air attempting to bring the axe down on DRIXTOR'S head but DRIXTOR teleported behind picking him up and throwing him into a tree.

"Zack," Trini and Billy screamed in unison as they ran over make sure he was ok. Billy kneeled down next to Zack luckily he was ok. Billy helped Zack to feet and tried to think of what the next move was.

"I'm ok," he said as Billy helped him to his feet.

_Queen Rita will be pleased if I sent the rest of the ranger to the other dimension, _DRIXTOR thought to himself as turned to the ranger.

"Umm you guys look, Trini said point at DRIXTOR who was removing hood.

"Guys let's get out of here and group," Billy said.

"Right," Trini and Zack said in unison as the teleported to command center to talk to Zordon.

"Time to go bye bye rangers," DRIXTOR said as he began to remove his hood but before he could remove it complete the ranger teleported back to the command center.

Meanwhile on the moon.

"We're winning," Rita sounded with glee as she looked down on fight here castle. "Rita was excited that she finally going to win. She would finally be rid off the rangers and Zordon forever.

"Yay I knew you would do my queen," Baboo one of Rita's servant said.

"I knew it too," Squat anther one of her servant said.

"I told you my queen DRIXTOR as the best monster I have created," Finster said happy that his queen liked his monster.

"Not only did he get rid of the red ranger but the pink ranger too. The other are running out scared. The rangers can't possibly win they will be destroyed along their planet," Rita said smiling from ear to ear she let out a wicked evil laugh.

Command Center.

"Zordon we're getting other asses kicked out there," Zack said throwing his helmet on the ground.

"Zordon where are Kim and Jason," Trini asked.

"Rangers we can't located Kim and Jason," Zordon started. Trini joined Zack in throw her helmet on the throw in frustration. She looked up at Zordon in a mix of angry and fear in her eyes "It appears DRIXTOR has sent to a dimension that is not on the morphing grid."

"So basically we lose and Rita wins," Zack said extremely depressed.

Billy was at the control panel with Alpha analyzing data that was coming in but so far it was all was useless. Trini and Zack sat on the ground racking their brain about way to getting their friends back. After an hour of silence Alpha got some information valuable information.

"Ayi yi yi Zordon I found the monster's weak spot and how to get Jason and Kimberly back," Alpha said with happiness in his robotic voice. Zack and Trini jumped up and almost knocked each other down as run to Alpha. Alpha handed the paper to Billy who began reading it and a huge smile emerged on his face. All of the rangers looked down at the paper and hope filled their hearts. Trini started jumping for joy and Zack started shaking Billy by his shoulders.

"You guys we can free them and defeat this monster," Billy said with so must he had to try not to jump up down, "the data says that since DRIXTOR transports people to the alternate dimension with his eyes you can release then and weaken him with a direct hit to the eyes."

"Okay how do we do that," Trini asked.

"What about Trini's power daggers," Zack suggested.

"Capital idea Zack, Trini if you trick DRIXTOR into removing his hood and exposed you can throw you daggers into his eyes freeing Jason and Kim."

"Let's do it," Trini said tricking her helmet up and putting it back on.

"Ayi yi yi rangers DRIXTOR is in the warehouse district."

"TRINI BE CAREFUL AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU," Zordon said as Trini teleported to the warehouse district.

DRIXTOR was in the warehouse district terrifying worker at a packing planet when Trini arrived. DRIXTOR turned around to see Trini standing behind him. He was shocked that the ranger came back but that just meant he could get rid of her he like the red and pink rangers.

"Well well yellow rangers have you come to surrender," He said laughing at her.

"Yes," Trini lied. She was happy that the visors on their helmets were reflective because she couldn't keep a straight face when she lied.

"Where are the other rangers."

"They still think we can win, but you are the toughest monster we have ever faced. You broke us apart and you are right we are pathetic."

DRIXTOR let out an evil laugh as he looked at yellow ranger who looked depressed. He had access to 17 different dimensions so he decided to send her to different dimension from her friends leaving her alone and scared with Rita's monsters to deal with.

"Okay ranger say goodbye," DRIXTOR removed hood exposed his red crystal eyes. Just when he was about to zap Trini she leaped into the sky and threw down daggers with perfection that stabbing DRIXTOR in the eyes. He reached for his and screamed trying to remove the daggers. His eye shot red beams as he continued to scream. Trini perched herself on a tree branch looking she put her communicator to her lips.

"Zordon is it working."

Command Center

"Yes Trini," Zordon replied.

"We have a locked on Kimberly and Jason," Alpha said.

"Good Alpha intercept them and teleport them here."

"Okay Zordon."

Just then a flash of pink and red light flashed in the command center with Jason and Kim sitting on the floor. Billy and Zack looked at the two strangely for a second do to the position they were in Kim sitting between Jason's legs with her arms wrapped around her. Jason and Kim had their eye closed but they finally opened them to look around and they smiled at the familiar sight of the command center.

"We're back," Kim said turning around kissing Jason on lips and threw her arms around his neck.

Billy and Zack's eye almost popped out of their heads, and jaws dropped at the sight. Jason and Kim's faces turned red with embarrassment.

"Kimberly and Jason welcome. Alpha examine Jason and Kim," Zordon said. Kim and Jason stood up as Alpha walked over with hand held machine they scanned both of them.

"Ayi yi yi I'm happy you are home," Alpha said hugging both of them.

"We are to," Zack said looking confused as he and Billy walked to hug them too.

"Rangers you have to stop DRIXTOR now while he is weak. Jason the scan Alpha did on you in started to heal your wounds."

"Ok guy," Jason said stepping out of the hug, "BACK TO ACTION."

The ranger teleported the warehouse district with Trini and saw DRIXTOR who had finally pulled the daggers out of his eyes.

"Kim and Jason," Trini said jumping from the tree to her teammates

"Let's get this guy," Jason said.

"POWER RANGERS."

Meanwhile on the moon.

"What how do they get out," Rita said angrily, "MAGIC WAND MAKE MY MONSTER GROW."

Earth.

DRIXTOR grew 15 feet and started laughing at the tiny ranger below trying to step on them.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW," all of the rangers in unison. The Zords came out of their hiding places and started racing to the rangers. The rangers jumped in the air getting into their Zords.

"Rangers log on."

"Zack here ready to rack."

"Billy here systems go."

"Trini here systems online."

"Let's send him to another dimension."

"Rangers power up yours."

"Two, one power up," they all said in unison. The Zords came together and formed the Megazord. The Megazord stood 15 feet tall and ready for a fight.

The two were engaged in an intense fight for 5 mins. When DRIXTOR punched the Megazord causing in to fall backward, the rangers got Megazord back to his feet.

"Let's finish this," Jason said.

"Right," the rest on rangers said in unison.

"We need the power sword."

The power sword crashed to Earth next to the Megazord. Megazord picked up the sword holding it up the sky charging it up before slashing DRIXTOR in half causing him to explode. The ranger stood victorious once again.

At the Youth Center.

The Billy, Zack and Trini were at a table drinking juices. Kim was practicing on the balance beam when Jason walked over from his spare with his friend Rocky.

"Hey," he said as helping her off the beam.

"Hey boyfriend", she replied.

"Well I thought about something."

"What is it."

"We still need go to on their first date."

"Yeah that's right," she said wrapping her arms around his neck looking into his eyes.

"So, Kimberly Ann Hart will you get out with me tomorrow night."

"Of course I will Jason Lee Scott."

**The End**

**Hey y'all I hope you guys liked it. This is my first power rangers fanfictionand there is more to come. Please Please Please review it help with my writing. The first chapter of the next story will be posted next week. Thanks Peace and Blessings.**


End file.
